


【利艾】虎视眈眈

by CecilErika



Category: levi/eren yeager - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilErika/pseuds/CecilErika





	【利艾】虎视眈眈

艾伦•耶格尔是当地有名的富少，父母双亡，年纪小小就继承家业。因为医学世家研发药物的缘故，艾伦作为家族继承人经常要去落后的地区调查取样。他知道地下街那个地方终不见日光，经常有骨质疏松或者衰弱的疾病出现，不过呢今天去地下街还有别的原因。  
三个保镖已经就位了，阿明、让跟科尼分别前后左将他包围着，紧随他到地下街。今天动用了所有的保镖呢……艾伦不安地想，以往只要一个或者不带都可以，因为很奇怪的是在地下街这种乱的地方却从来就没有人来抢劫过他。再者艾伦本身就有不错的体能，他在军队训练过三年，立体机动装置用的也很熟练，就算是有人偷袭，也很难把他怎么样。雇的保镖其实都是过来做做场面而已，不过今天不一样。  
今天要带回一个很重要的东西。  
照例完成一轮治疗与送药，艾伦一个人坐上马车回去了。保镖呢，应该已经得手了。  
他忐忑地回到豪宅，听着自己的脚步在走廊的回响。他昨天把三个女仆放假了，保镖完事也会离开，他只需要静静回到房间，静静地洗个热水澡，静静地享受这个夜晚就可以了。

从浴室里出来的艾伦终于把早已按捺不住的目光投向床上……果然……艾伦咽了口唾沫。雪白的床单是躺着一个被黑色纱布蒙住双眼，穿着白衬衫黑裤子的矮小男人，看上去睡着了。合身的衣服显得他身材匀称，凑近了看，剪着混混的发型，皮肤也十分光滑白皙。有着骨节分明的修长手指，嘴唇也在蜡烛照耀下泛着好看的光。  
艾伦•耶格尔喜欢男人。虽然他不知道是喜欢男人的什么，哪些部分吸引了他，他想要的是怎样的男人，他不知道。艾伦觉得自己并不喜欢娇弱诱人的男性，可是那天在地下街见到这个看上去瘦弱矮小的男人时，他感觉自己找到了那个特别的人。  
强烈的刺激使他无法从那个矮子锐利的眼神挪开视线，心脏也随着那人的脚步移动砰砰直跳。那个男人那时候是在刀械店徘徊着挑选匕首，他青筋突起的白皙指尖在银白发亮的刀身上游移。握住黑木刀柄时熟练地把玩着将刀上下抛动，丝毫没有被锋利的刀刃割伤。一种强烈性张力蔓延他全身，一种危险而平和、诱人而禁欲的气息肆意泼洒，然而都被艾伦尽收眼底。  
“利威尔，是老顾客了。”刀械店的老板这样告诉艾伦，“是个混混，可是他只劫富济贫——像你这种富人，小心被他劫哦！”  
已经劫了。艾伦注视着利威尔远去的背影。他知道自己的心已经不见了。  
所以这次时隔一个月去地下街，就是要让三个保镖把利威尔带回来。他不知道把他带回来干嘛，可是就是很想看着他。这个月他魂不守舍，满脑子都是那个叫利威尔的男人。索性保镖都是军队出来的，放倒一个混混轻而易举——不过说好了不伤着他的，敲晕一下而已，利威尔却昏睡到现在，还是说体质很弱吗？  
总之他在这里了，那么接下来要怎样？  
艾伦只能想到的，迷奸。虽然说这跟他的作风完全大相径庭，他不喜欢强迫别人也从不强迫别人，可是这个男人……就是想跟他发生点什么关系啊？艾伦红着脸想着，这个月他看完了家里所有的医书，对男男之类的事情已经有所了解，不过他终究还是未成年的小鬼，他能懂什么。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，俯下身来，小心翼翼地舔了舔利威尔的脸颊。  
……好香诶！艾伦惊讶地再次凑近利威尔的脖颈嗅着他身上淡淡的草木以及红茶香气。这是一种完全不同于地下街的味道，不可能存在地下街的味道。他知道利威尔这种混混应该是小有家底的，可是混混的家底不都用在了女人酒精毒品上吗，他居然用来买了香水跟红茶？艾伦对这个男人又多了几分感触……他注视着利威尔的薄唇，光滑毫无皱皮的水红色嘴唇似乎在诱惑着他。是的，保镖走之前按照他的吩咐给利威尔服用了耶格尔家最新出的春药。这种药起效并不快，但是冲击力极大，是随着时间的推移慢慢累积欲望，到最后上场时就可以达到普通春药不及的强度。此时利威尔的药效应该沉淀了好一会儿了，这样做的话无论怎样都会很舒服很有感觉吧。艾伦看着利威尔仍然平稳的呼吸，并未红透的皮肤，不由得有些奇怪。这还没起效果？艾伦也管不了那么多，他在抽屉里摸索着普通的春药，就是那种起效快然而效果不那么好的。他此刻只想赶紧直奔主题，免除所谓的前戏，万一把他弄醒了他又不愿意就很不好了。  
诶我去药呢？艾伦并没有摸到之前放在床头没有开过的药……啊……上次三笠打扫房间的时候好像把什么东西嫌弃地扔了出来，难道说……艾伦无奈地合上抽屉，跑回利威尔身边，盯着这个男人。  
那……那是要先从接吻开始吗？艾伦将脸靠近利威尔，嘴唇微微分开靠近他的唇。他不敢轻举妄动，小心而缓缓地覆盖上去，感受着对方的温度传递到自己冰凉的嘴唇。  
利威尔的嘴唇突然动了动。  
？！？！艾伦吓得赶紧后退，差点仰面摔倒在地——“小鬼你根本没有接过吻吧？”利威尔从床上撑起身子，摘下眼前的纱布，闪着光的瞳孔聚焦在艾伦身上，带着无法掩盖的欲望的眼神让艾伦感到一阵瑟缩。  
“你……醒了？”艾伦紧张地问。  
“你是笨蛋吗？亏我还很期待你的举动呢。雇人把我绑架过来，不痛不痒敲一下，还给我喂了药。”利威尔扯开领口的几枚扣子，将衣服整件脱下。凹凸有致的腹肌顿时显露出来，药效让他的胸膛染上一片粉红，他的分身已经按捺不住地挺立起来。“雇人时胆子挺大的，自己却什么都不会做——难道作为强奸犯还想要对方手把手教你怎样强奸他？”  
“我……”艾伦羞红了脸，利威尔说的没错，他的一切行为都只是建立在想象之上。光是把利威尔绑架过来就已经下了很久的决心，可是人到手时却又不知道该干什么了。“给我过来。”利威尔命令道。“诶？”艾伦不安地后移了些，但是一种莫名的兴奋鼓弄着要他要往前。“你把我弄成这样，不打算来解决吗？”利威尔眉头微蹙，“小鬼就是小鬼。”他弯下腰，手掌一把扣住艾伦的下巴，舌头不由分说塞进了艾伦的嘴里。  
艾伦挣扎着嗯嗯了几声，他没有跟其他人接过吻。他以为接吻就是单纯的嘴碰嘴扭扭头，的确想不到这有什么能刺激人的魔力。但是这样……他能感受到利威尔正用力地吮吸着自己的嘴唇，他舌头上干燥的凸起在自己口腔里摩擦刮弄着，他欲求不满地抽吸走艾伦肺腔里所有的空气。春药那种带有酒精般香甜麻醉的味道顺着利威尔的吐息灌进艾伦的鼻腔，在他的大脑生成一种令人陶醉的快感。艾伦闭上眼，开始回应利威尔强势的吻，这样的结果跟想象的不一样，但是比自己单方面生涩的主动要好得多。  
利威尔将艾伦整个抱起扔到床上，粗暴地揭开他的浴袍。艾伦刚洗净还沾水的身体暴露在他的目光中，顿时点亮了利威尔的眼神。“你……接下来要干什么？”艾伦夹紧了腿，直接被看到私处让他感到一阵不安和羞耻。“你觉得呢？”利威尔单手解开裤子，另一只手弯曲着撑在艾伦头上方的枕头，将脸凑近艾伦。  
“我想……应该是我插进去你那里……然后拿出来再插进去……然后我们就可以……”艾伦支支吾吾道。“插进哪里？”利威尔把裤子褪下，粗壮滚烫的挺立直接顶到艾伦赤裸的肉柱，让艾伦浑身一紧。  
“那个……屁股那里……”利威尔伸出手，从艾伦两腿之间摸索到后边，在他的后穴边打了几个圈：“你说的是这里？”他的食指用力往里面一顶，艾伦头脑嗡的一下，感觉一股电流刷洗了全身，一种从未体验过的刺激让他兴奋不已：“啊……是……是这里！”他扭动着腰，脸更加发烫发烧，两腿躁动地摆动着想触碰到利威尔的手臂。  
利威尔眉梢一挑：“那你说，是你插我呢，”他再加进一根手指用力一顶，“还是我插你呢？”  
艾伦紧眯着眼，眼角溢出了生理盐水：“你插我……哪里都可以！”  
利威尔弓起腰，低头吮吻着艾伦的乳首，“这么舒服的吗？”他注视着没怎么抚慰便已经通红挺立的乳尖，在那坚硬的红点上不轻不重地咬上一口。他一只手托住艾伦的臀部。将他的腰尽量往上翻，暴露出他粉嫩的菊穴。他狠狠地揉捏着艾伦既有韧性肌肉又有松软嫩肉的屁股，时不时抠抓着在上面留下他的印记。另一只手已经伸进了三根手指，拇指跟尾指时不时在艾伦会阴处搔刮着，让细密的快感洒满艾伦全身。  
“感到兴奋了吗，小宝贝？”利威尔凑到他耳边轻轻地说，富有磁性的声音在艾伦耳边放大，在他的大脑皮层引起一阵涟漪。  
“啊……别这样了……快点插进来啊……”此时的艾伦已经被刺激地说不出什么话，这样的刺激让他觉得已经十分难耐，他无法想象比这更让人爽快的插入是什么感觉。  
“别急啊……你都没吃药，不做好前戏会很疼的。”利威尔强压下自己在听着艾伦喘息声中已经胀大了好几分的性器，轻轻咬着艾伦的脖颈，反复地烙下吻痕以发泄情欲。这个药，绝对不是普通的春药。他看过别人吃春药，一下子就能勃起，而且很快完事。他吃这种药起效很慢，但是越到后面劲越大，压抑得让人难受。而且刚才这种令人狂暴的性欲已经持续了很久，不知道解决一次够不够。  
利威尔深吸一口气，他感受到艾伦的后穴已经分泌出不少足够润滑的肠液，括约肌因为刺激也开始一缩一缩，他的前端也已经开始有所反应。“你现在不准射。”利威尔说道。“啊？”艾伦开始已经动作起来，想让利威尔的手指更深一些。  
“我要操射你。”  
利威尔拔出手指，正当艾伦感到一阵令人难受吗空虚想要生气时，利威尔粗壮的分身随之挺了进去。  
“啊！”  
利威尔本身尺寸就不小，在春药的作用下又硬又烫，扎进艾伦充满着温凉肠液而湿润的后穴里，强烈的刺激让两个人都有些失神。艾伦感受到利威尔的器物将自己的肠道生生撑开，直直地拉动了一片尖叫着的神经与腺体。神经带来撕裂般的不适，而腺体却勾起一阵让他舒服的不行的快感。他仰起头想要呼吸更多空气，自己的前端瞬间挺立，手指攥紧了旁边的枕巾，脚趾尖都紧绷起来。利威尔则感受到自己的器物被艾伦紧致的后穴包裹地丝毫不漏，甚至每一丝毛细血管之间的褶皱都啸叫着得到救赎的快乐。他已经忍很久了，他用力地抽插着，两手急不可耐地将艾伦的腿往上扳。  
“啊……呜呜……嗯啊……”快感已经淹没了痛感，艾伦全身被一种难以言喻的刺激冲击着，他浑身紧绷而又瘫软，想要停下而又想要继续这快感。利威尔听着艾伦毫不拘束又充满情欲的呼声，更加兴奋地动作着……不够……还不够啊……快感逐层累积，两人的动作也逐渐配合着加快加重。几十番抽插后，艾伦娇喘着射了出来，而从后穴带来的延续快感让这令人疯狂的刺激持续了好几十秒。利威尔也射了出来，这终于得到释放的舒爽让他欲求不满地低吟了一声。  
他们都射了，可是利威尔知道这还没完。刚射完的前端胀痛虽是得到一定缓解，但是它还硬着。利威尔当然不介意再来几发，可是不知道这个小鬼能不能吃得消。他喘着气看着眼前失神的艾伦，将肉柱从艾伦的后穴退出来。“你这种药，是你自己弄的吗？”“嗯……是啊……还没有投入生产……”艾伦半眯着眼回复道。  
“这个药，只能我用。”利威尔低下头，他感受到自己的分身碰到艾伦的小腹时又开始兴奋了起来，“只能让我用，然后只能让我操你，而且只能让我操你一直到你说不出话来。”  
艾伦还没来得及感受到这话的危险关系，利威尔便低下身去，靠近艾伦的分身，用鼻尖挑弄起他的前端。“你……你还要……干什……”艾伦吃惊地看着利威尔的动作，一种更加难以言喻的羞耻感冲刷着他的大脑。  
利威尔轻合着眼，将染着情欲的眼神隐于眼皮下。艾伦似乎能看到他白皙眼皮下的蓝紫色血管，他浓密的睫毛轻轻扫过自己的大腿内侧。“啊……别这样……”利威尔突然含住艾伦的前端，唇舌并用地吮吸起来，突如其来的刺激让他再一次勃起。艾伦涨红了脸，双手无力地想推开利威尔在自己胯间的头。他最多就试过用手碰碰那里而已，这种被温暖湿润包裹的感觉还是第一次有。利威尔的嘴唇轻吻着艾伦性器上的褶皱，舌头在他的囊袋上蠕动游移着，牙齿狡黠地轻咬着前端的马眼，又时不时抵住让艾伦感受一次次回流的感觉。  
“你……啊……利威尔……”艾伦加重了呼吸，嘴里发出一阵阵难耐的呼喊，好几次都无法发出声音。利威尔看艾伦的性致已经完全调动起来了，自己下身的器物也按捺不住地抬起了头。他在艾伦差不多高潮时又突然松开口，像刚才那样又不给他完整的抚慰。  
“啊……我说了……要操射你……”利威尔直起身，将自己的挺立对准艾伦的穴口，再一次用力地插了进去。这次已经不那么疼了，艾伦被这毫无阻拦纯快感的感觉刺激得浑身一震，前端片刻的空虚瞬间被后面填满。“哈……啊……利威尔……快一点……”艾伦后穴的粉肉随着利威尔逐渐加快的频率一次次带出来再缩回去。这次没有扩张，后面的肠液在第一次消耗得不少，这次的进入并没有那么顺畅，没有液体在中间润滑这基本上是肉贴肉了。但是这种带有一点点粗暴强行的做法使彼此的感受在神经末梢被放大得更加明显，彼此器官的形状也在肉体上烙下更深的记忆。  
利威尔九浅一深地操干着眼前的少年，艾伦的腿向上翻着架在他的肩膀上，金色的眼瞳流溢出迷醉的眼神，嘴里的呼喊也令人十分把持不住。艾伦发现利威尔在看着自己，他也看着利威尔。利威尔的眼睛是灰色的，此刻沾染着情欲散发出性感的光。汗滴顺着鬓角剃青的部分滑倒下巴，随着动作起伏甩到自己身上……他不知道自己喜欢这个男人的哪一点，但是现在他至少确定了一个，他喜欢被这个男人操的感觉，他喜欢他的身体，他的吻技，他的一切床上功夫都让他沉迷不已。  
而他只是认识他一个月啊……艾伦却有种他们已经了解彼此的肉体很多年的感觉。  
艾伦被这粗暴的动作顶得浑身都在大幅度移动，利威尔坐直了要加快加深冲刺的动作。高潮来临，像刚才那样，他们同时射了出来，利威尔的精液似乎比上一次更多，满满地填充着艾伦的后穴。他们喘着气，回味着第二次高潮的欢愉。“累了吗？”利威尔靠在艾伦的颈窝问道。“嗯……还好……”第一次之后昏昏欲睡被操醒，而现在第二次之后艾伦反而有些精神。  
“那就准备好第三次吧。”利威尔往艾伦的耳朵里轻轻吹着气，用舌头轻柔地舔舐着他的耳廓。“……你精力也太旺盛了吧？”艾伦撇过头无奈地笑了笑，可是毕竟给这个人下药的是自己，他就算是被操得什么都射不出来也不能怪利威尔。  
利威尔侧着头看着艾伦的侧脸，漂亮的曲线，是青涩的柔软加上成熟的硬朗。猫一般有神采的眼睛低垂着，桃色的嘴唇微微张开着喘气。他再度亲吻着艾伦，这次的舌吻多了些缠绵与温柔：“小宝贝，这次你在上面。”利威尔将艾伦反抱在自己身上，靠着墙微微坐起来。  
“我怎么……在上面……”艾伦有些无力地瘫在利威尔身上，但是还是乖巧地将屁股挪去利威尔胯上。利威尔的肉柱从第二次高潮后就没有离开艾伦的后穴，他们保持着这个姿势摆正了骑乘位。  
“嗯啊……这样……好深啊……”艾伦刚坐正便知道为什么利威尔要他在上面了。这种姿势凭借着自己的重量让利威尔的性器往自己的后穴更深入了几分，而且是不用动就能直接顶到最深处。利威尔倒吸一口气，这种做法是他从另一个经营妓院的混混嘴里听说的，的确是更爽快。“你要自己动……”利威尔没有说完，艾伦已经无师自通地上下移动着。这样更累，但是带来的刺激却更让人兴奋发狂。  
“我这样做……你舒服吗……”艾伦捧着利威尔的脸颊，轻轻地问。“再舒服不过了……小宝贝……”利威尔笑着说，这种不需要他动却可以感受到快感的姿势深得他心，虽说在春药的持续药效下他更偏爱主攻。艾伦抱住利威尔的头，利威尔轻轻在他锁骨上一舔，艾伦便默契地将自己的前胸凑近利威尔的唇。利威尔感受着艾伦的呼吸起伏，在艾伦陶醉的眼神里挖掘着缓缓流溢出的依赖感情：“你不会……喜欢上我了吧？”利威尔笑着说。“嗯……嗯？”利威尔握住艾伦的腰，随着艾伦的动作自己也开始挺弄起来。他用力挺起就让艾伦往下压，直捣黄龙的感触让艾伦猛仰起头说不出话来。“啊……太深了……别这样……嗯啊……”利威尔的动作并不快，但刺激得深入而直接。刚刚第二次过后射在后穴里没有流出来的精液充当了润滑，让这过于深入的刺激不会带来不适。此时那浊白的液体随着动作抽插缓缓溢出来，在他的穴口色情地垂挂着。他们忘却了时间，忘记了已经是多少次抽插，只知道快感层层叠叠累积着，时刻就要爆发。“做我的恋人吧，艾伦•耶格尔。”利威尔说完之后，用力一顶，再度射入艾伦的后穴。“啊……嗯……”艾伦娇喘着也射出来，液体射在利威尔的小腹，染湿了床单。他抱紧了胸前的人，亲吻着他的头皮，在他发间轻轻喘息着：“嗯，我愿意。”  
可是夜晚还很长。

第二天，下午，利威尔注视着面前仍然熟睡的艾伦，目光顺着他从头到脚的吻痕略过，心疼地抚摸着那些抓痕与青印。这个童贞小鬼，第一次在地下街看到他时大概是一年前。那漂亮的金色眼瞳，浑身上下都是令人无法挪开视线的富贵与养尊处优的气息。本来想去偷点什么，却看到他微笑着跪在泥泞的石板路上为一个脏兮兮的乞丐上药治疗。那种温柔、丝毫不做作的善良让利威尔心头一跳。他见过的有钱人都是把家底花费在女人酒精毒品上，艾伦是唯一一个花费在开发特效药物并送给地下街的穷人的。从此每每艾伦来到地下街，利威尔都会紧随其后，侦查着有没有对他图谋不轨的混混，再将他们打趴。久而久之混混们都以为他地下街第一霸主利威尔是艾伦雇的保镖，都不敢对他胡作非为了。不过一个月前刀械店的伙计告诉自己艾伦注意到他了，利威尔的内心是有些喜悦的。但是他还是耐心地等待，看看艾伦这个小鬼会用什么办法结交他。  
可是他也不会想到居然是绑架这种性暗示极强的交友方式，好吧，那几个保镖他当然都见过，也并不是他的对手。不过既然是艾伦要他们这样做，那就顺从一下呗。于是利威尔装死被带了回去，当他感觉自己被放上床并喂下了奇怪的药时，他知道一切都很明朗了。  
你就是喜欢我，艾伦•耶格尔。

“卧槽你谁？！”  
不知道什么时候，门口突然站着一个身着女仆装的黑发少女，她的脸色跟胸前的红色围巾一样似乎要炸了起来。接着，她身后的一个金发矮个子少女、红发马尾辫少女都凑了出来，惊讶地看着床上的两个男人……她们的少爷，跟另外一个男人，在一个床上。  
“嘘安静。”利威尔伸出一根手指放在唇前让她们不要发出声音：“我是他男人，别把他吵醒了。”

【End】


End file.
